1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a scanner provided with a cover member that has an auto document feeder. Further, the present invention is related to a hinge used in the scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanners are widely known. For example, scanners are embedded within copiers, fax devices, multi-function devices, etc. Scanners use an image sensor to scan a document put on a document glass. The document glass is covered by a cover member. The document can thus be prevented from shifting in position on the document glass, and light can be prevented from entering the document glass.
Scanners provided with an auto document feeder within the cover member are known. The auto document feeder transports the document placed on the cover member. The image sensor scans the document fed by the auto document feeder. The auto document feeder is provided with wiring for supplying electric power and control signals. The wiring extends from a device main body of the scanner to the auto document feeder. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-300796 teaches an example of the aforementioned wiring. In the art set forth therein, the wiring extends from a rear side of a device main body to the exterior, and the wiring extends from a rear side of the cover member to the interior of the cover member. In this technique, a covering body is fixed to the device main body. The covering body covers the wiring extending from the device main body to the exterior.